Having Faith
by ibite82
Summary: what happens when Crystal goes to the past and then back to the future? Why not read and find out.


Disclaimer I do not own anything but the headache i got writing this one.

I enjoyed writing it I hope you all enjoy reading it.

Cheom Eum-ja X OC (cause he is hot and I love his hair:P)

Chapter 1 The past

I greet the king with a bow. He waves me to sit down. "Are you well crystal?" He asks me quietly I nod my head, slightly. "Are you ever going to speak young one?" I shrug my shoulders before grinning. I had arrived in this time period a year ago now and the king has been taken care of me since then. I was on the run from the people who had hurt me when I according to the king appeared in a bright blue light all bruised and battered. He had quickly carried me to the doctor. I sigh silently and look down. I get some paper and write I.. I am scared to talk. I write honestly. Bad things occur when I talk. He smiles at me and nods. "I am sure you will talk when you are ready, I nod and motion for me and him to go outside. He grins at me and I help him stand. We make our way out to the gardens where I chase a butterfly, giggling silently. "Crystal you are 14 today." I nod my head and dance around some more picking flowers to be taken on the king's wife. "I am sure she will like them," I nod and run inside avoiding the guards and make my way to the Queen. I bow and hand them to her while pointing a the king and myself then outside. "You and my husband gathered them Crystal for me?" I nod and bow, when Choi Young came in. I hide behind the Queen and stared at him. "The preparations for the journey are finished my Queen," He states. He looks at me. "Princess, did you leave you ladies in waiting again?" I looked sheepish before pointing at the flowers. He grins at me. "You know what that means right?" I nod my head and bow to the Queen before carefully running out the door. I made my way t where the men were gathering and I gesture to the Black horse. They take me and throw me a bag. I tie it to my saddle along with my water skin and some bread. "Did he find you again?" I nod. "Usual punishment?" I nod again, before grinning "I think you like the training." I hear from behind me. I turn nod again. "I get up and launch myself off the horse into Doctor Jang's arms. I hug him tightly, kissing his cheek. "Come on everyone is gearing up. You can ride next to me." I nod and am back on my horse pulling it up next to the brown mare.

A couple hours of traveling I take a swig of water before handing my pouch to the doctor. He takes a drink as well before capping it and handing it back. "We will rest the night at the inn up the road and find a boat tomorrow." I hear from behind me. I turn and raise an eyebrow. "There seems to have been an accident." I shake my head. "Yes I know it is a trap." I sigh silently and we continue on. I hum tunelessly in my head. I sigh as we get to the end. I run to the king, and grab his hand as I watch around carefully. I pull him upstairs and have a seat as he paints. "My King, we need to bring the queen here so it would be easier to protect, you all. The Queen is brought in and I smile happy. We wait for the night and I am passed a rapier. I nod and guard the window. We fight hard when the queen is attacked and sliced in the neck I open my mouth and scream. Everyone stops fighting and covers their ears. I modulate my screams and target the enemies

They start to bleed from their ears clawing at their eyes. Once they stop moving I hum to myself before "All those with innocent blood spilled. Make their wound all healed." I sing simple, and to the pont. All their wounds healed when I fell to my knees tired. The Queens wound was healed, completely. As well as everyone else's I whimper and go silent once more while everyone backs away in fear of me Even Choi Young was keeping the King,a nd my doctor from me. Like I wrote before Bad things occur when I talk, I dropped the letter and ran. I run for hours. I fall down and curl in a ball. "Little one?" I hear from above me. I look up and see a handsome man with white hair and a pretty woman with red. "Are you okay?" I cry silently and wave them away from me. "What is wrong then?" The man asks. I look around and spot paper and pen in their bag I take and it and wrote down nothing I am fine. I get up and limp away when I am grabbed and put on a horse. I look up startled and I see the man smile at me. "It is okay you are limping though, you seemed to be hurting yourself quite badly. I shrug and point to the ground. "Nope I like you where you are."

I sigh soundlessly and frown sadly. I must have dozed off because when I woke up I see the inn I shake my head and want to get a way. I hear the lady talking to the innkeeper as the white haired man carries me inside. "It failed all the assassins died after turning into well this. He points to the bodies and I try to get away harder. But the man is not letting go. I must have made the man move because the inn keeper looks up and gets scared when he sees me. I watch him back away from me in fear and I cry silently. "She's the one! She killed the assassins." I cry and just try to struggle more when I hear a whisper. "It is okay young one calm." I calm down and cry silently into his nape. I hear gasping and see the lady holding the man's face with it smoking. I gape in surprise. Can you tell us how you did this? I see my note and point at it. The lady gets it and reads it. "Bad things happen when I talk." I nod and look down. She pats my head and I point down again.

He lets me down and I go upstairs not looking at the bodies. Everyone is gone. I cry harder as I gather my things. I take them to a cloth when I notice a note and a huge pouch. I grab the pouch and note. "I hope you come home to us quickly." It came from the King I sigh as I finger my crown. "So you are the princess?" I shrug and shake my head no. They stare at me. "You used to be the princess before this happened and running away." I nod my head sadly as I continued to gather things up. They all backed away from me in fear.. After that even my friend Choi Young kept the healer and King from me. I ran... I wrote, before I look at my crown and go to throw it on the floor. "Keep it." Said the lady. I am Crystal I wrote down. "I Am Soo-in and this is my heart brother Eum-ja." I bow to them. "You are polite aren't you?" I shrug before heaving a silent sigh and heading out the door and downstairs. I look at the burnt man and frown again. I wave them outside and open my mouth I let out my screams and collapse the building. As I run out. "Was that you screaming?" I nod and frown sadly. I hike my bag up on my back, before walking off. "Where are you going" I hear from behind me. I shrug. "Did you really heal all of your group?" I nod again continue to walk. " Do... DO you think you could help our other brother?" I shrug. I get out a quill and paper writing. What is wrong with him? "His heart is sick." I shrug again as I continue to walk. "Are you going to walk all the way there?" I shrug again. "Brother pick her up your horse is stronger than mine." I gasp silently when he takes me and holds me to his chest. I watch the road until I fall asleep. I hear as from far away. "Is she your's brother? She is young you know." She whispered. "Yes she is but she has seen and been through a lot. She is broken I can tell." I feel him sigh. I turn around kiss his neck and jaw line before going all the way to sleep. We must have made good timing cause the next thing I know I am being shaken lightly "We are here Crystal," I wake up and look around. I raised an eyebrow and see the lady holding her arms out to me. I slide down and she helps me walk inside. "Please try to help our brother we love him dearly, and do not want Ki Cheol to die."

I sigh internally before nodding. I look sad for a moment. They just want to use me as well. I shrug my shoulders making her stop touching me. I motion her forwards to show me the way. I know whom she is talking about as soon as I meet him. He has a heart murmur. I hum in my head trying to find the right words. I look around and see Eum-ja with my bag. I motion for it and bring out a harmonica, that I had crafted. I waved them back from me and Ki Cheol to stand on his own. I play for a moment and feel the screams build, but I let them out in harmony. "Brother of these here who has a hole in his heart, Let it healforthose who cannot bear part." I sing. I pale as I sit down heavily becoming hushed once more. I see Ki Cheol grabbing his chest as it heals. "Is he okay now?" I nod my head before getting my paper and writing weakly. It will take him a while to get used to his new found strength He will be powerless for two days. I sigh as Eum-ja touches me but I shake him off. I stand up wearily and grab my bag. I go to the door. "Where are you going?" I shrug before writing does it matter? I did as youasked, you just wanted to use me for. It is why you brought me here. I am done now I am leaving. I hand Eum-ja the note and walk again. I come to the square with him following me. I sigh internally before turning around and watching him.

What do you want? I write. "I am... worried I am not used to this feeling." I shrug before writing leave me alone I am a danger to everyone. I run I hear him following me with ease so I hum a tune before singing silently. "Hide me away, from those whom would follow, let the winds give me wings where I will not feel so hollow." All of a sudden I am back in Ki Cheol's presence I glance around warily. I sigh I guess my powers are out of whack. Where is the place I write and hand it to a servant He gives me directions and I bow before heading out. I put on my crown and hurry through the streets. I slowly make my way to the palace where I see Choi Young. I quickly write a note and make my way up to him. I tap his back and he turns around to deal with me. I hand it to him "Is the King and Queen alright? How can they be you silly girl you disappeared? Where have you been?" He shouts at me I pale and flinch backing up. He must have realized what he was doing because he paled before turning around "She is scared of me. Please allow the princess entrance." I hurry in and look around making my way inside. I slowly enter the throne room and I see the King he looks like he is not sleeping. I thought to myself. I slowly approach making a small noise he looks up and spots me. "Crystal?" He whispers I nod from where I stopped. "Is it really you?" I nod again, he bursts out crying and rushes forwards to hug me tightly, I feel his tears on my face I wipe them off and cock an eyebrow. "I was about demote him you know for being an ass like that. But I decided against it. I know someone else who is concerned about you. I tilt my head when I hear the side door open showing, my doctor. I felt my eyes widen and I am hurrying over to him hugging him tightly. "Oh,you're all right I am so glad." I nod and hold him tight. "Has Choi Young seen you?" I nod and pale. He sighs "You're scared of him now?" I nod. Before signing. "He has the right to fear me, but it still hurt." He sighs and nods.

"What happened?" I told him about the other power users and how they were nice and gave me a ride, I finished with telling him how it was a trick so that I would heal their brother how they didn't really like me. I sigh before I sign. I only stopped by to ensure that everyone was okay. I am leaving as soon as my powers heal. I told him about singing to find the place I would be less hollow and I ended back at Eum-ja's place. He winced before sighing. "Do you want to stay with me until you heal?" I nod, I bow to the king and head out waiting at the door "She is about to run and soon. Keep Choi Young away from her." I see the king nod. "I will let him know he is not to approach the Princess." The Doctor nods and we head to his rooms. The next day there is a state banquet that I am required to attend. Can't I go in what I am the most comfortable with? I write down The doctor thinks about it before nodding "It has to be a robe though." I nod and quickly change. I sit next to where the doctor is standing when the banquet is interrupted I see Eum-ja, Ki Cheol and Soo-in walk in to the room. I tap the doctor before pointing. "They are the ones who helped you?" I nod. My doctor makes his way to the king who nods. "We have some important people with us who helped save our Princess Crystal."

I rise and bow to them. Without meeting their eyes. I flick my eyes up and meet Eum-ja's "We are only here to collect my little sister." I heard Ki Cheol say. "She has saved my life so she is now my person in my family." I flinch and grasp the doctor's hand. I write they want to use me again? He shrugs. "Go ask them? It will be fine. You might be happier there away from all of these people and their gazes and condemning eyes for your powers. Just know that the King and I will think no differently about you." I nod before getting up and handing the note to Soo-in. She pales, "No young one. Not unless you wish to. We... I am sorry if, you think that isthe only reason why we saved you. We did that because Eum-ja liked you from the moment he saw you. I am glad you saved our brother, but I did not mean to make you feel used." I watch her closely, then at Ki Cheol who nodded. I finally looked at Eum-ja and saw him watching me carefully. "Will you come with us?" I look at the King and my doctor. Can I visit? I write down. All five nod, I look at Choi Young who still will not look at me. I nod. Eum-ja scoops me up and carries me out the door.

Chapter 2

I gathered my things from the medical wing. I double checked I did not miss anything important. I looked at my crown before placing it neatly on my head. I made my way out and saw Choi Young there. "Are you leaving because of me?" He asked me quietly. I shake my head no. "Will you come and visit me when you? Come and see Doctor Jang and the King?" I think of it before writing - who else can train me? He chuckles sadly. "If you are at risk for any reason, scream okay? It just shocked me that it happened I did not mean to make you upset. I was still in battle mode." I nod and shake my hand. "I will worry about it because it was not right" I smile sadly before noticing Eum-ja. I Pat Choi Young's arm before running over and grinning. "Ready?" I nod my head and he picks me up. I write are you my chariot today? He laughs before nodding. I stiffen up before pointing down. I run back to Choi Young and give him a hug, before passing a note. Take care of the black for me. He nods and I run back smiling. I am again picked up and we head out. Once again in the throne room I take my crown off to give it to the King. "You will always be the princess Crystal keep your crown." I grin before wearing it again. I wave good bye and sign to the doctor. "Take care of everyone." "He nods and bows to me, "Can I hear your voice without the singing and screaming?" I heard Eum-ja ask me. I freeze up and slowly open my mouth, but no sound comes out. My voice only seems to work when I am in danger or need to heal. I believe that it is because I am afraid of it. I pass him the note. He nods "We can work on it I use to be the same with my power and ears." I look at him questioningly. "I can hear from long distances away or on specific things, but if I am shocked my ears bleed." I lean up and kiss his ear before blushing and pointing down. He only tightens his hold.

We arrive at the manor again and I look around properly this time. I wave to everyone and they all smile and wave back which makes me grin. These people were not scared of me. "Princess," I shake my head and frown at Ki Cheol. "Crystal?" I nod and smile at him. "Thank you... Thank you for healing a complete stranger just because my wife / sister asked you to." I just smile at him and waving my hand in front of my face like waving a way his words. We continue through the house "This will be your room," I look around it and notice the light purple's and blues around the room I smile happily. I take out my paper, Thank you it is very pretty, and giving it over. I start to put everything away when I notice my crown, I don't want to leave it out because it makes me a target to get to the King. I smile when I see Eum-ja hanging up my clothes. I point to the pants and my tunic and ask him to hand them over before writing a note and passing it over. I need to hide my crown somewheres not in my room. It makes me a target I also need some place to put my coins the king gave to me, for my allowance. I see Eum-ja pass the note to Ki Cheol while handing over my tunic and trews, I quickly change behind the curtain and run out before pointing outside. "The garden?" I nod and smile. "If you give me your coins and crown, I can hide it where I hide my other things just let me know when you need some money." I take it to hand to him before removing over 30 gold coins which I put in my night stand. I giggle silently and run around the flowers with Eum-ja following me. I go to pick one before stopping and looking. "You can pick some as long as you don't pick them all." I grin and pick a bouquet for Soo-in, I grin at Eum-ja before beckoning him down he kneels down and I put a flower behind his ear before grinning, All of a sudden I felt fingers in my ribs and a giggle escaped me I gasp and cover my mouth in shock I start to shake but he tickles me again I giggle loudly. Ocnce he is done tickling me I breathe loudly and grab my paper. Can you do that in front of the King? He has wanted to hear my giggles for a long time. Eum-ja thinks about it before nodding.

I grin cheerful before I see the sun. I beckon him and I run in the house I see Ki Cheol and Soo-In and hand her the flowers. "Are these for me I not smiling I write a note is it okay to go train with the guards now? I promised I would... "Will you take Eum-ja?" I nod before smiling I motion for Eum-ja to tickle me and I giggle loudly. Once done I breathe heavily and take a drink of water before writing. I like being tickled He promised to do it in front of Choi Young the King and the doctor since they have always wanted to hear it, but I wanted my new family to hear it first. I pass it over, before heading to my room for my shoes and money pouch.

I skip along and see some things I want to get on the way to the palace I stop and make purchases including some herbal medicines that I know should have cost a lot more, but I got cheap for some reason. I put them in my pack and continue along before I spot a silver flute. Eum-ja can you go get me some roated potatoes from over there please? I am hungry a small one since I am going to be trained. I write down. He nods and I make it over to the merchant and point to the flute with the hidden rapier inside I give over 4 crowns and hide it away. Emu-ja comes back and I break it in half passing over half to Eum-ja. "Won't you need it?" I shake my head no we finish eating and make it to the palace. We head inside and make it to the barracks where I hand out some gifts I had brought along the way. "Thank you Princess. I wave my hand and write. I need the general to come with me to the doctors than to see the king before practice. "Of course, Princess Doctor's first?" I nod and grab out all the medicinal herbs I had bought and handed them over to the doctor which he put away then following me " I have a surprise for you three that I know you have wanted for a long time." I sign to him "What is it. I need to see the King first" He nods and we head on They try to stop Eum-ja, but I stamped my foot. He is my body guard, I write to the guards that are not under Choi Young, they frown at me and I kick them in the knees before pulling Eum-ja inside. I hand the King the paints before writing a note telling the King he needs new guards cause I kicked them and they whined like 2 years old. "I will have the general replace them right away, and thank you for the paints." I smile and nod before waving to Eum-ja who started to tickle me bringing me to giggles. I hear the king and doctor gasp in shock before smiling happily while the general shook his head amused. "She knew you three have wanted to hear them for some time now and she wanted to share her laughter with you all before training."

They smile and hug me while crying. While Choi Young rubbed my hair. "Ready to train?" I nod and head outside, Eum-ja goes to follow me when "Eum-ja is it? Thank you very much for allowing her to see her voice is okay to use." "Her giggles can heal your souls. I like listening to them I wish she would not be afraid of her voice though." The king nods. I wait for Eum-ja patiently while the King explains how I became part of his family. "You... you care for her don't you?. I see Eum-ja nod when I hear Choi Young yell for me. I hurry out and start practicing with the troops. Once we begin sword practice, I pull the short rapier out and start the drills before we run laps and sit ups and push ups. I smile the whole time I am in the group. I wave at the king who has now come to watch. He waves back. We finish the work out with sparring practice I get cut several times where I need to keep my guard up. I bow to my partner and head back to Eum-ja "Done? We have to go back for supper," I nod while I pass a note to the King. I will see you next training day unless I am detained. He grins at me and nods. I wave goodbye to everyone when Eum-ja picks me up and carries me away I pick up presents for Soo-in and Ki Cheol. We head into for dinner and I place my bag behind my chair I eat slowly when we are done I pass out the present. A hair pin that looks like flames for Soo-in a knife set for Ki Cheol and I pull the flute out and hand it over to Eum-ja. "For us?" I nod happily as they look over their gifts, I see Eum-ja smile brightly when he finds the switch and pulls the rapier from the flute. "They are perfect." I smile and limp from the table when I am pulled up into Eum-ja's arms, I yawn and cuddle into him He carries me to my room where I fall asleep.

I wake up later that night, screaming silently in a cold sweat I hurry from my room and down the hall to Eum-ja's room where I crawl into his bed before going back to sleep. He must have woken up briefly because I found both of us covered up him holding me tightly. I grin at his sleeping face and see Soo-in and Ki Cheol watching us smiling I see Soo-in mouth to kiss him awake, I blush before kissing him softly, I feel his tongue lick my lips and I open them just a bit when he slipped his tongue in tasting me I moan slightly before jerking away and covering my mouth. I look around afraid until I se Soo-in and Ki Cheol smile even bigger. "She will soon realize it is okay to use her voice for every day things" Ki Cheol whispers to Soo-in. She nods before leading her brother/husband out the door I try to wiggle out only to be captured and thrown on my back where I see EUm-ja looking at me and my lips before kissing me, again, I kiss him back and lick his lips like he had done mine. I moan into his mouth before I pull away, motioning to my stomach and then the door. "Hungry?" I nod and we head out to eat. I look at my night clothes. "It is fine." I grin before heading to the table. "Oh, the King gave me 3 pouches of gold coins for her use He said he would give us four every month for her allowance. But from what I gather she hardly ever spends any of it." "How much do you want to keep in your room?" He asks me. I write down 60 Which is 1/4 of what I get a week. "They give you that much?" I nod before smirking. I write a note. "I put over half of it back every three months and he does not know it. They chuckle "Well how about we keep it for your bride price? When you find someone you love like Soo-in and I do, little sister?" I think of it while glancing at Eum-ja. I shrug before heading to my room to change clothes. "Crystal why do you prefer pants to dresses?" I hear from behind me. I sigh internally before writing. It is easier to escape in pants than a dress. He nods his head "Do you run alot?" I used to where I used to live before I came to the King in the light. He nods again.

I head outside and do practice on my own when I feel someone touch my shoulders straightening them up, I grin behind me and mouth thanks you. He nods and I continue my drills. Once I finish with the rapier I move onto Karate Which I had studied briefly in my youth. "Princess, You have visitors in the blue room." He gives me my crown and I head inside putting it on. I stop and grab a robe on my approach. I see Choi Young. "Crystal I know how you feel about this but everyone wants something very important. My last king is 13 and he is sick. We all want him better. Even the king and queen since he is family. We have tried many different things to cure him. I know you are going to think we are using you and that is not true, can you heal him for us?" I really start to cry silently. I knew it was only a matter of time, but I had hoped I was wrong, I ran to my room and grabbed my paper ripping my crown off. I quickly write a note and pass it to Choi Young "He will need to sign a contract stating that he will live at the palace and not try to overthrow the current King, The only time he will become King is if their is no kids from the king and queen, in all way's he is to be just a kid like I can not be. After this I want nothing to do with you or anyone else who told you to ask me. I will need a list of names. I will not be used again." I see tears slide down his face before he nods and heads out "We will leave in the morning," He said before he left. I write another message. Do you guys know where the child king is? They nod. Take me, we leave now. I write down while I go to change. They nod sadly knowing exactly what i feel that I am being used again. We left within the hour. What is wrong with the child king? I write to Eum-ja who is carrying me on his horse. "He has growths and pain throughout his whole body that causes him to be in extreme pain." I think about is. I am guessing tumors. I write, I work on how word the song. In my head. It starts to get dark when, I hum a sing. "I want light so I can see, that only we notice please hear my plea." We are surrounded by light and continue on without stopping.

We reach the former child king and I make my way in. I make a sign to the guard who nods. "I have come to help the child king for General Choi Young before I start I need for you and two others as well as the child king and myself to sign I am Princess Crystal his sort of cousin." He nos and whistles bringing in two more guards they all sign the contract and I hand it out the door to Eum-ja. "I need you to leave," I sign he nods and they go to stand guard with Eum-ja. I sigh internally when I begin to hum feeling the power build up "I see the child king in great pain,. Wish for it all to win." I let out the power and notice him stop whimpering. "I hear rumors that you have tumors, go away all of you so he can play." I let the power loose again. I watch him flush with colours while I sink to my knees exhausted and in a great deal of pain. I sigh internally once I rest a while. I check on him and notice him looking at me. I bow once and check his pulse and forehead for a fever.

Once I am sure he is okay I croak out. "You will be fine and a normal prince you will not be king unless the current king my brother dies without issue that was the contract you signed, you cannot bear arms against him or you will die." I pass out soon after to his screams for help. "But she talked to me, it was different than her singing voice like it has not been used for a long time, I heard a young boy's voice. I moan silently. I stir and feel myself lifted up and water thrust into my mouth. "Are you okay Princess Crystal?" I hear one of the guards ask. I nod before sighing I used my voice before and no one got hurt. I open my mouth and groan before drinking some more water. I try again and croak out. "Everytime I use my power it hurts me, because I am taking the person's pain and fear into myself. Then casting it out of my body." I gasp silently when I feel someone hug me tightly. "Your voice, it is beautiful." I blush and shake my head no. "Choi Young is coming up the road." "I want nothing to do with him. I have his vow after all." I manage to croak out before beckoning for more water. Eum-ja grabs it before putting me down and going to stand guard outside refusing to let anyone I do not want to be let in. "So you are my sort of cousin?" I nod. "Thank you for helping me." I smile sadly. I wave for my paper. You're welcome sorry I am not used to speaking I prefer writing. He nods "That's okay from what I gather. You have not used it in a long time." I just nod. He rubbed my hair. "I am sorry that the general made you hurt yourself." I shrug I am used to it. I write to him. He smiles at me sadly. "I promise to protect the king for you I will not try to take over again I did not like being king." I just smile at him sadly. I need more sleep and something to eat for when I waken. I write. "I will have it prepared."I want to thank you," It is fines, I turn over and start to drift off.

Chapter 3

I wake a couple hours of later hearing arguing. "I want to check on the Prince!" I hear General Choi snap, I look around and see everything closed and covered, I look confused before "I had them covered since you did not want to see him at all," I nod and smell food blushing when my stomach growls loudly. "Are you okay now?" I nod, and start to eat and drink some milk as well, Thank you I write down, how are you feeling? "I am a lot better thank you very much." I just smile at him before looking around. "I decided I will watch after you while you slept cousin." I ruffle his hair and stand up stretching. Ready to go home? I write. "Are you going to live with me?" I shake my head no. I am given a list of people for and against using me. The Queen is on one side the king and the doctor at the top of the list against. "From what I heard the king wanted me to get better but not if it means using you cousin." I just smile at him sadly. I am used to it. I write once again. He hugs me tightly. "Can I come and visit you and my uncle's?" I look at him curiously. I have an uncle who is a prince who can never hold the title. He would rather be a womanizer and read in solitude." I smile and nod. We pack quickly and head outside. "Are you okay Priness?" I hear a guard to ask. I nod and bow to everyone while writing. Thank you very much for the privacy. They all nod and smile. I will escort the prince home. He will ride with me on the black. Choi Young will ride at the back. They all bow and we take off. I smile at Eum-ja. Who smiles back. We stop half way to camp I sleep with the Prince and Eum-ja on both sides of me. I wake up suddenly and hear movement in the woods I start to freak out when I notice the guard sleeping. "We are under attack!" I yell out. I hear everyone awake and I crouch in front of the prince with my rapier out. I hear Eum-ja point out that there are 30 men. I look at Choi Young and I smile sadly before opening my mouth. "Cover your ears!" I hear him yell I cover Eum-ja's with my hands as well as his and I modulate my scream to carry through the woods using my powers to surround the group in a blanket of fog as well. Once I quiet down I sit down hard. "It is done" I croak out I see Choi Young approach me but Eum-ja picks me up and the prince stands in front of us. "You gave your word as a Wuldachi. Back off now or die," I hear the prince state I see Choi Young look broken I croak out "You have your prince back now leave me be like you promised." I get some sleep once more.

I wake up some time later and see the city approaching. I look behind me and see Eum-ja holding me with the Prince riding the back beside us "I give him to you my prince," I whisper. He nods. "I will take good care of him he is a good boy." I smile and nod looking away sadly. "You can come see me anytime you want with the King and the doctor they are the only one I will see," He nods "I will let them know." I nod. "Eum-ja we will take the prince to the palace then go home after an audience with the King and the doctor." He nods. "You are getting better at talking." I smile at him and lean back again. We make it to the palace and I cry on the inside because of what I am about to do. I am tense and Eum-ja jumps off the horse with me in his arms. "Will you guys still like me when I denounce my crown?" He nods. "You are my chosen and my brother and sister's sibling." I nod once. I turn to the Prince. What I am about to do has nothing to do with you okay?" He nods once. I smile at him as we head inside. "Choi Young go and fetch the doctor and the King this is an order from your princess." I demand. He nods and hurries off. I sigh and smile sadly at the Kingfrom the arms of Eum-ja I notice Ki Cheol and Soo-in there as well, looking at me worriedly. Once everyone is gathered I point to the ground. I look around. "Put me down," I whimper out. He nods and I stand right in front of the group. "Soo-in, Ki CHeol stand with the Prince and your brother." I manage a bit louder. "Water please." I get handed a goblet Which I drink. I take my crown off and throw it at the feet of the Queen and Choi Young. "I denounce my roll as Princess, I cast you Choi Young out of my family for treachery and wanting to use me, I cast you the Queen out of the family of my heart for treachery when I had used my powers to save you, I know longer trust you with my well being." I sob out. "You two are to approach me for no reason what so ever, if you do I will not hear you. You are dead to me from this moment on." I cry harder. "Hear me, well as you both know if I had heard about the child king my cousin I would have volunteered when I felt I was ready. Instead you rushed my hand. I cast you out for the pain you have put me through emotionally as well as physically. Since the king knew and as you should have guessed when I use my powers It drains me and causes me physical pain and weakness. You are both dead to me. So be it. I turn to the king. "My brother since I denounce my crown the next in line for the throne is the Child Prince, if you die without issue then he will be king. He has vowed to protect you as much as he is able. And will not betray you like those 2 did me. Since I am no longer in line for the throne I can marry whom I see fit if ever, You and Doctor Jang along with the child prince can come and see me any time you wish, I deliver your cousin to you. May me and my new heart family be allowed to leave in peace?" He shakes his head no. "Not yet.. I... We have something to give you before you leave my sister You will still recieve an allowance from me that cannot now be put back in the treasury." I just smile at him slightly. "It is good to hear your voice even if it is just a whisper." I nod and faint.

"She has talked too much in a short amount of time. May we take her home?" The King nods. He turns to the crying Queen. "Are you happy now? You have cost me the princess luckily she still calls me family. Go to your room and stay there." She nods and flees. He sighs deeply. "Yes let her know me and my cousin will visit at a later date okay?" They nod and leave. I feel tears travel down my cheeks and having them removed gently. "It causes her great physical pain when she uses her powers sister. But she never cries out with it. What must have she went through when younger?" She sighs. "More than we ever have brother." He nods and I open my eyes. "I am sorry." I whisper, "It is fine young one... We can see why you have done it. You did not want to be used again." I nod my head. "It is okay if my brother and cousin and my doctor come to visit me right? ' They nod and I smile before looking around. "I sent him to get some sleep." I nod. I throw my blankets off and stand when my stomach growls. "Hungry?" I nod again "Yes please." She smiles and we go to eat breakfast. "Do ... Do you like my brother?" I nod before blushing. "I like him a lot. He makes me feel safe in a different way than the King does." She smiles at me. "I am glad." "May I go out in the garden for a bit?" "It is raining," "I like the rain." She smiles and nods. "Not for long child." I nod and head outside dancing amongst the rain. Laughing with glee. I watch the flowers and stare up letting the rain wash away my fears. "You're going to get sick Crystal," I look over and see Ki Cheol watching me. "I am coming in soon brother." HE nods and waves me to him. "Crystal are you happy here?" I nod and think about something before I hug him. "Thank you for not being mad at me." "I usually only play with people before I kill them after they have outlived their usefulness. But you I want to keep as my little sister." I smile happily When I go pale. I look up at the sky. "DO you guys like it here?" I ask. "If.. If I have to leave will you guys come with me?" "Come where?" "To the future. I have the same feeling I had before I ended up here." He looks surprised before he rus my head. "We would like to see anything part us from each other. I nod and sigh. "Call the King and choi young and the prince here." He nods and goes in. "Soo-in pack. Pack anything of value." She nods and hurries away while Ki Cheol sends for the King. ONce everyone is gathered. "I love you my king." He looks astonished. "I love you too little sister. "I need you to write a betrothal contract between me and Eum-ja stating that it will be forever needed until I marry into his family no matter when It might happen. Make it between the Cottrills for saving your queen's life and between his family name. I am leaving soon I have that feeling the one I had when I came here. I would take you, but you are needed here to help train the child prince for when he takes the crown. " So I will not have children?" "Not with where your preferences really lie my king, He loves you too by the way." He blushes and nods. I will make sure. "Hide it in the safe with a password I only would know. I will find it when I will arrive in the future, be a fair and just king while crushing your enemies." He nods once more and hugs me, "My child king. You will rule for a long time and this land will become its own kingdom under your guidance. You must rule bravely okay? I love you my cousin." "I love you too," I hug him to me. "Doctor will you come with us?" He looks shocked. "Me?" I nod. "I need my confidant and father." HE cries and nods. "Yes. I will go to pack. I nod and head to my room. I sigh and look back over the last year. I feel Eum-ja behind me. I kiss him and hold him to me. "I am scared." "It will be fine We will protect you from those who would cause you harm." I nod "I need my coins all of them." He nods and goes after them. Once I have them I tuck them into my tunic. "These will be worth a vast fortune. In the future. We will live like kings even though Koorea has no king in the future." He nods and grabs my hand. I see him carrying the silver flute I gave him. "Come on out into the garden. It is time." We gather outside and I see the doctor coming. I grab them all and we flash away...

CHapter 4 The Future.

We land in the palace itself and I hurry to the old king's quarters and find the safe getting the contents out of it. "We have it, let us go." They nod and I stumble. I am picked up by my doctor. "Thank you Father." I whisper. He grins at me and brushes my hair aside. "Do not be scared and do not attack. Unless I say it is all right. Everything is different now and days." They all nod and I sigh. "We will need to find a hotel suite but first a treasury shop to exchange a coin." I go to the only one I know and get close to 40,000$ for it. I bow and we leave. "Why give up a coin for this paper?" "This paper is money in this time. "This paper is worth more here and now than what the coins are combined." I say simply. They gaze at me in shock. "Tomorrow we will deposit them in the bank. They nod. We will also need false documents to make identities you lucky I know some people that owe me." Come on we need to rest and eat." We stay at the Zeus hotel in 2 interconnecting suites. I sigh as I start to jot down things I will need to do, to keep my new family safe I grab the phone and start to make calls. Once done I sigh tiredly. "I need to make one more call I will have some friends visiting me. Just remember Eum-ja it is you I love." He nods and I make the final call. I pull the phone from my ear and get a promise for them to come as soon as possible. "I need everyone to keep calm okay? The people coming are loud and they will yell at me, but they will not hurt me intentionally." They nod and Eun-ja pulls me into his arms before sitting on the floor with me. I kiss his jaw and smile up at him. "Thank you for coming with me," "There was nothing for us there now." I smile and settle waiting for my friends. I hear 3 knocks followed by 2 followed by 4 "It is them" I go to stand but Eum-ja motions to my father to answer it. "Is Crystal here?" "Princess it is for you." I roll my eyes. "I am not the princess anymore." "Want to bet?" I glance at him wearily. "Invite them in." They came rushing in and everyone tenses other than me. "It is fine I promise." I whisper. They come to a stand still. "You talked..." I nod and smile when I am yanked away from Eum-ja and held tight against a against a tight chest. And encircled by my friends. They alll start to cry and I sigh. I see Eum-ja pull his rapier. "Release her now... or die..." I chuckle and "You should let me go." They do and back up slowly I go to Eum-ja "Meet my betrothed Eum-ja. The keeper of my heart and soul." The bow slightly as he grabs me and pushes me behind him. "Do not touch her again." He said with a scowl. They nod again "Hey we do not even know her, just don't kill us."

"If you kill my friends, we won't get what we need to live here." I say teasingly. "Allow me to introduce you. This is Choi Young-do descendent of General Choi Wudlachi, Kim Tan, Yoon Chan-Young, Kim Won and Lee Hyo-Shin." I spent the next three hours telling them what I had been through and how I ended up with my current family. "Only you Crystal," Young-do says hitting me on my back. I smile up at him. "I met your ancestor... He was one of my first friends back there until..." He just smiles at me sadly. "I m sure he was sorry after." I smile and nod. "So can you get the Id's and paper work? Chan-young, I need you to sell some coins and get good prices for now we will need the funds. " Everyone nods before making calls on their phones getting everything set up. I hum to myself and send my power to Young-do. Healing his wounds. "Thank you Crystal." I nod and smile. "His father is abusive I whisper to my family. "It is how we became friends I used to heal him when I was younger he never once asks me to though." "So it is not using you since you do it on your own." I nod. I look around the room "Who wants noodles?" I ask suddenly and all my older friends raised their hands still talking to their contacts. I smile and call for room service. "Guys do not attack the person who brings the food." They nod and I sit down. "This is going to take a lot of work. Young-do make sure you make papers saying Doctor Jang is my Guardian and Father." He nods and continues speaking. "Chan-young, I am going to need four accounts with the proceeds to be distributed evenly between us. One for Ki Cheol and his wife Soo-in, One for Doctrr Jang, One for Eum-ja. And one for me." He nods and starts on that as well. I find the coins and divide them into 4. "These will go into each account. They nod and I sigh as I get 4 different bags to take them to the bank tomorrow." All of a sudden I hear a knock and I go to answer it only to pale. "Nooo." I back up and whimper. Eum-ja is there instantly rapier out and sticking through it the guy's stomach. I back up and feel my family surround me, looking for other attackers. "Not even 24 hours." I whimper lowly. "Crystal calm," I see Choi Young-do in front of me. It is my fault. I am sorry." I shake my head no and whimper again. Eum-ja grabs me and gives me a kiss deeply I moan into his mouth and I calm down. "Thank you. Grab the body." He nods and pulls it into my room, as I make another call and soon I will have Tae-shik there as well.

I hug him tightly before waving the body. He nods "I will be back soon." I nod and sink to the floor. "Thank God for cleaners?" I hear my friends laugh and I am pulled into Eum-ja's embrace again." I smile weakly up at him. "Crystal I hate to say this but... you need to go to school." I shake my head no. "Nope," "Yes." We argue for close to 30 minutes just saying yes and no. "Fine! But only if Eum-ja comes too. He can pass at 18." Young-do and Tan Cheer. I sigh and hug Eum-ja to me. "You can copy my home work until you learn what you need." He nods... "What is school?" "It is the place where kids go and be tortured 5 days a week," I say bluntly when I am hit upside my head. "It is where we go to learn what we need for our future careers." I smile "That's another way to say it." Everyone laughs at me. I sigh and cringe when I hear another knock. "Room service. I go to answer with Eum-ja with his flute ready. I look out the peep hole and see that it is indeed room service, I smile and open the door and he brings it in we eat as we continue to work. "Everyone, spending the night?" They all nod. "Young-do I am going to kill your father." He pales and shrugs. "It got worse after you vanished." I nod "I know." I all of a sudden remember what father had said earlier. "What do you mean I am still a princess?"

He lets me see the document and I pale. "It is not valid we are a democracy." "You are still a crown princess just without a kingdom. I sigh. "I am going to be in even more danger... I can use this. Eum-ja instead of attending school you can be my body guard... and betrothed would you rather that?" He nods and I smile "Thank you brother" I whisper. I notice another piece of parchment rolled up I unroll it and smile. "Look it is my brother and cousin." I roll it up carefully and place it in my satchel "How many have sold cCan-young?" "Close to 80 at 10,000,000 a pop. I nod my head and sigh. That is 800,000,000, and I have close to 890 more coins. We will never want for money anyways. Don't sell anymore right now." He nods and starts my school transaction and new bank accounts. I hear the a knock and pass over 20,000. "We have our paper work now. Look I have a Dad!" They grin and cheer. "Eum-ja you have to ask my dad if you can marry me." I tease him. He nods and goes to talk to the doctor. "Ki CHeol Soo-in he does know we are betrothed right?" They shrug before grinning. "Crystal do you want to marry him?" I hear Jang yell. I nod. "Sure you can have her." I laugh loudly at that. "Hey Young-do wanna see something cool?" He nods and I motion for the room to clear of all the furniture before pulling my rapier and motioning Eum-ja to do the same. We duel and everyone cheering on. He wins when he has the sword pointed at my neck I grin and push it away before jumping into his arms, and going to sleep. I wake a couple of hours later and cover my friends up before going back to my bed. I stop and change directions and climb in with Eum-ja cuddling close and going back to sleep.

I wake up in the morning to whispers. "She must trust him she never lets anyone sleep with her. SHe is too afraid to be attacked." I turn around and watch everyone watching me sleep. "Am I that fun to watch when I sleep?" They grin and nod. I laugh lightly before turning and kissing Eum-ja and getting up. "We have a lot to do today... including shopping. That should be fun. " I grumble, "She hates to shop." I nod my head. But I know we can't keep wearing what we are." They nod and I get up before going to the bathroom. "OKay lessons in the bathroom for the past guys. They all file in and I show how everything works before stripping and climbing in the shower. I am joined by Soo-in "Save water." I nod and continue to wash when she traces some scars on my back. I hurry and finish "Someone hand me some pants and a shirt" I get passed the items and I walk out. "She will need dresses and dress pants for Ki Cheol. "I call and have someone to go out and buy some. "Am I going to be in your grave I ask Young-do?" He nods "of course." "I nod before blushing when my stomach growls." I look at it and tell it to hush to the amusement of everyone else. I turn to Kim Won. "I can kill with my screams I discovered that in the past." HE whitens, "Seriously?"

"I killed over 100 people then another 60 at a later date. I can modulate my voice to only affect those attacking." He sighs and starts to consider it. I sigh and look out my family. "Can I tell him?" They nod. "My father can control the wind. My sister Soo-in controls fire. Ki Cheol has the power to control those with his voice although he does not realize it. He never uses it on the family. And Eum-ja controls sound." He nods. "You know if you have kids they might have powers as well." I nod. "I figured since I brought them with me it is why it died out only to crop up rarely." "Crystal hum" I start to hum and I feel the power to build up. "Now release without any thoughts what so ever." I do so. "It... does not hurt." He nods and smiles. "Practice doing that and when you heal it should hurt you less. It is like building up a muscle." I nod and smile. "Thank you Won. How is your dad?" "Sick" I sigh and nod. "DO you want me to heal him?" He looks at me pleadingly. "We will stop after the bank okay and before shopping. Okay?" He nods "Thank you he is a hard father, but he is ours and we love him." I nod and smile. I sigh as everyone finishes getting ready. "Can I kill your step mom?" He snickers before I hear from behind me, "A crown princes should not go killing I will do it." I pale. "She's dead...," I see Won shrug "She is horrid anyways." I grin and we head out.

Chapter 5

We head to the bank and I have the coins deposited into everyones accounts along with the documents and picture put into a safe deposit box. I finish up the paper work joking around with everyone. "I need my father to be secondary on my account until I am married or 18." The director nods and we all sign I laugh at their expressions at having to use a pen and looking around for ink. "The ink is located in the pen. Just write and you will see." The shrug and then nod. I hold hands with Eum-ja as we get into the limo again. We take off and head to Tan's and Won's house. I come in and hug Hee-nam signing "I am back Ajumma. And I brought some family with me." She grins at me. "You were missed." I grin "Where is the master and the bitch?" I see Jeong Ji-sook I turn to Soo-in and whisper burn her. She nods and walks forwards taking her hand and releasing her power. I take Hee-nam away and we head into the study. I look at him and notice he has been poisoned. "This is going to hurt badly. "Hee-name go and stand with him I will heal you both." She nods and goes behind the desk. "Eum-ja get ready to grab me." He nods I hum. "I call upon my power to heal. This couple is in need the kiss I give is the seal." I kiss them both on the foreheads and release my power. "It is easier for her to do it that way although it is unnecessary I hear from behind me as I fall back into Eum-ja's arms. "They are all right now. Hee-nam talk."

She opens her mouth "What did you do, child?" Her hands fly to her mouth and she gasps. "I gave back what was taken to you before." I saw her cry out and text her daughter I see Eun-sang come in and I flinch. "It was you..." I whisper. Sh sees me and pales. "They said we would not see you again." Once she realized what she said she bolts only to be pinned to the wood with a knife. I look at Ki Cheol.. "Do I want to know where you had that?" He shrugs and smiles. I kiss his cheek before turning to Eun-sang. "Why?" "You're a freak and I did not want them contaminated by you taking attention from me." I look stricken. I pale and my family surrounds me with weapons drawn. I tremble "Take her phone she is texting." I see Eum-ja cut her phone in half. I look at Hee-nam lost. "What do I do? I.. I can't..." "Eun-sang I cast you from my family. I will let Crystal do what she needs to be safe. You are no daughter of mine." She pales and looks down to a knife sticking out of her chest. I watch as she dies. I start to sob silently and I close my mind off. "Crystal, no it was not true you help people. You are not a freak. "Don't close off again..." I sigh and nod. "Sorry." I whisper. We have 2 bodies to dispose of now... "Eun-sang was running with a knife in her hand and we could not obtain her help in time. And Jeong Ji-Sook was old and had a heart attack."

I hear Kim Nam-yoon say from behind me. I nod. "We need to go shopping and I need a school uniform. Hey Nam-yoon guess what?" "What Child." I grin at him. "I'm a princess!" I show him the documents and his eyes widen. "Congratulations Crystal. They must have loved and missed you a lot." I nod. When my eyes widen. "You... Your ancestor was the Child King..." He nods. I walk weakly to him "He was a good boy, very kind and helped me after I healed him." He grins. "I know." I nod and collapse. "I need some juice and a sandwich maybe?" I se Hee-nam hurry out to make it. I am sitting on Eum-ja's lap as I eat and drink. "Thank you." "You are welcome child. We wait for police too arrive. I see Nam-yoon pull out my crown from the safe. "I was told that this was passed down generation to generation in my family until you reappeared." I put it on my head and cry. I smile at Ki Cheol who grins. "You're never going to get rid of the thing." I laugh lightly when the police and ambulance come in I start to cry and bury my head in Eum-ja's neck. "I'm sorry," I whisper over and over. "Crystal is distraught she had gone to give her greetings to my wife when she found her body, she was running into use my phone when the door hit Eun-sang causing her to stab herself in the heart. My friend Ki Cheol pulled it out so Doctor Jang to try to slow the blood flow but it must have pierced her heart." I wail louder while everyone tried to comfort me.

"It was an accident child. We do not blame you." I nod and continue to cry. "Should we give her a sedative to calm her down?" I hear Doctor Jang reply. "I will give my daughter an herbal tea in a bit it will help calm her down." They nod and remove the body. They got everyone's statements and then left. As soon as I am sure that they are gone I stop crying. I look around and grin. "What? They would have suspected something if at least one of us was not crying." Everyone laughs I sigh "Can we skip..." "No." I frown and then pout, "I'm a princess..." "Not for us." I grin at everyone and put my crown in my satchel. "I am looking forwards to having a regular back pack again," We head out and stop to order my uniforms along of Eum-ja's so he blends a bit. Before hitting the mall. I grin as my friends laugh and cheer just being teenagers. "Come on the adults first." They nod and we shop... And shop... And shop... I finally groan out "enough" after a full 6 hours of shopping we still have one more stop. I see Young-do sigh. "You don't have to." "I do." He nods and he takes me into his father's office. "I warned you old man." I whisper dangerously. He pales and calls for security. "Cover your ears." They do and I scream. I see his eyes and ears bleed before I see him breathe no more. "I am going to my room." They nod and help me out. "What a day I mutter." I yawn and head to bed before just climbing in Eum-ja's I hear everyone laugh. "I'll end up here anyways save me a trip." I fall into a deep sleep.

I am shaken a wake the next day. I look around and see my friends standing over me. "Yes?" "School." "I don't have a uniform..." "You can pick it up in a couple of days come on let's go." I sigh and get out of bed "Why... Why do you hate me?" The all just laugh. I kiss Eum-ja awake "Come on school." He gets up and kisses me deeply before rolling out of bed. "Crystal bring your crown." I hear Young-do say. I look at him curiously. "We are starting to learn about the child king today." I snort and nod. "You and your pranks." He grins and we head out the door after calling out. "We will be back after school." I get hugs and kisses from my family. We come to school with Eum-ja behind me the whole way. I stop and pick up my schedule. I sigh "Of course it is history first." I snort and make my way to home room. "I will need to be placed in the back row in the middle Kim Tan on my right, and Young-do on my left." I state before staring at the seats I want. Young-do chases the people out and I sit down with Eum-ja behind me. I sigh and look around for an empty seat. "My body guard will need a seat brought... NOW!" I demand I see young-joon wink at me before going after a seat. "I've missed that kid." Youn-do snorts. "You miss everyone you consider family." I nod sadly when I flip through my history book to the correct page. I read through it laughing loudly before handing the book to Eum-ja... "I never existed according to this book." He smirks and hands it back. The teacher comes in and we start classes. She halts and looks at Eum-ja. "You cannot be here." "Want to bet?" I ask her. "Who are you?" I look at young-do and raise an eyebrow at his laughing before looking at Tan who is not much better. "According to this book I am the descendant of someone who has never existed." I state blandly. I se the teacher sneer. "Who is that?" "My name sake I am Princess Crystal Dawn Cottrill." She sneers once more. "I supose you have proof?" I smirk and snap my fingers. I feel my bag placed in my hand. "Turn to page 147 please and study the drawing very carefully." They all just do what i say. I snap again and I have my crown placed on my head. "Look familiar? Need more proof? Eum-ja the flute." He nods. "Cover your ears everyone. Tightly." He plays numerous notes exploding the windows out. "This is my body-guard and fiancee. Named after his ancestor. Cheon Eum-ja" I lean back and recieve a deep kiss before he sits down again. " He is as deadly as you all think darlings please keep that in mind. If you try to harass me.. Now this teacher offends me. Please escort her out and lock the door while I tell you what I know of the Child King little that it is." They kicked her out of class and I started to talk about the time period in details. "Did I miss anything Eum-ja?" He shakes his head no. I grin and the bell rings I take my crown off and put it in my pack before heading to the next class. I laugh and joke around with my friends all well. We are heading to lunch when I tense. "Eum-ja I whimper he is in front of me and I am shivering. I shriek "Cover your ears and get behind us students. The school is being attacked!" Everyone heads in to their safety stations I chase in my friends as well. I grab my rapier from Eum-ja. "Are you not ready for this?" He smirks and we begin to battle.

We fought for hours with more and more coming I am tired. "Eum-ja cover your ears. I modulate my voice and scream loudly. Louder than I ever had before. I target everyone who has ill feelings for me and who wants the bounty on my head. I scream for my departed loved ones I finally stop and sit down hard. "Is that all of them?" I whisper. "Yes." I sigh and I look at Eun-ja's wounds I hug him and releasing my power into him before laying down. "PLease let them know it is safe to come out now." I see Young-do and Tan run to me. "Call the press I am not going through this again." He nods and begins to make calls. I want to go back home I think. I feel myself being lifted and I look up in surprise. "Dad?" He nods and I sigh deeply. "I am about to finish this. My crowns please." He nods and leans down to grab it from my bag I put it on my head. "Let's go to war." I find Eum-ja to my right with Soo-in and Ki Cheol to my left. I nod and we head to the press conference, I sigh as my father carries me. "I am sick and tired of being chased and hounded." I start. "I am being hunted because of not only who I am but what I am as well." I take a breath "My friends and school as well as my loved ones were attacked today because I have abilities not widely known of. I am the Crown Princess Crystal. And I am taking back my life. I will over throw the government if I have to. You wanted a war? Well guess what. You have got it. Choi Young-do come forward." I watch as he steps, forwards. "You are my Wudalchi General You will be in charge of my guards from this day on. Do you accept?" He nods. "I do your highness." "Kim Tan. Kim Won, and Lee Hyo-shin step forwards." They all three step up. "You are my personal advisors along with my sister and brother in law do you accept?" "We do," They nod, before stepping back. "Yoon Chan-young step forwards." He steps forwards. "You then will be my personal tutor along with my fiancee and body guard the future king Cheon Eum-ja do you accept." "I do." Step back. "Chae Tik-shi step forwards." I watch him step from the crowd. "You my friend will be the body guard You are charged with our safety be it mind body or soul do you accept?" "I do." "Then Take your place." I breathe deeply. "You brought war down upon yourselves. I want my palace back and I will have it if I have to slaughter everyone in my way. A new era begins in a few seconds. Welcome to the Cheom Era!" I yell, my group as one walks back into the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look at my children play with their dog when I feel my husband pull me into his arms for a kiss. "It has a hell of ten years. Hasn't it?" "Yes. But I have never seen you more happier. " I grin and nod. "Was it worth it?" I hear from behind me. I only nod once. "We required a change and safety. We have it now." I see my dad nod. "Luckily it was not a long war" I sigh and nod. "Our people seem to be happy." He grins. I believe that this is because you take the time out of your day to heal anyone that needs it. Whether large or small." I shrug "What can I say my dad is a doctor." I just smile at my husband. "Thank you. For my family. For your Heart, and for ruling for me." He throws his head back and laughs. "Our brother and sister are the actual rulers you know. We just do as they suggest." I grin "They thrive on it. I know, I never wanted it you know. I just wanted to be happy and normal." He nods "I know." "Mom tell Gongmin to put me down!" I turn around and gape. "Gongmin put your sister down right this instant what did I tell you about using your powers like that?" He kicks at the ground. "Not to." He muttered to our amusement. I miss my family and friends in the past, but I know I will see them sooner or later. I know that they are watching us laughing. That is what friends and family are for after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIn~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
